


Day 30 and Counting Down

by daviderl



Category: Longmire (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25915588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daviderl/pseuds/daviderl
Summary: It's 30 days before Election Day for Sheriff of Absaroka County.  Cady Longmire is running, and throughout the month she talks to some of those who will be involved in her administration, should she be elected.
Kudos: 3





	Day 30 and Counting Down

**CHAPTER ONE**

**Day 30 and Counting Down**

Cady and Vic

Cady Longmire put her hand on the knob of the street level door leading up to the second floor where the sheriff's office was. Opening the door, she climbed the stairs to the top, taking longer than she thought it would, but at the same time not as long. She opened the door to the outer office, went in, and saw Ruby at her desk.

“Hey,” Cady said, “How are you?”

“Cady, hi. I'm good. How's the campaigning going?”

“Oh, you know – putting up signs, shaking hands, talking to people I never talked to before. Even getting a few donations here and there. The usual politicking.”

“So, what can I do for you?”

“I was wondering if Vic was in.”

“You mean the 'Acting Sheriff Until the Election'?”

Seeing Cady's perplexed expression, Ruby nodded her head to the door to the sheriff's inner office. On the door were two signs written with a Magic Marker on notebook paper. The top one read 'Acting Sheriff', under it was the second one – 'Until the Election'.

“Go on in, she's there,” Ruby told her.

Cady rapped gently twice, then opened the door and stuck her head in. “Busy?” she asked.

“No, not at all!” Vic replied, the tone in her voice saying she was glad for any interruption. “Come on in. Sit down.”

Cady closed the door, then saw a large sign on the inside of the door. At the top, in all capital letters was COUNTING DOWN. Under that, the numbers 46 through 31 had been crossed out. 30 being the next number.

“Not counting the days are you?”

“Yes I am.” Vic said. “So, I see your signs everywhere. Businesses, people's yard, along the highway.”

“Yeah, Zack put most of them up along the roads, and talked others into putting them in store windows and their yards. I think he even talked Henry into putting one or two outside the casino.”

Cady hesitated for a few seconds, then asked, “Where is everybody?”

“Well, Ferg went to the Red Pony to get us some lunch. And Zack is looking into some kind of tractor versus a pickup truck – somewhere. He was on his way in when Ruby called him and sent him out to look into it. I thought he'd be here by now, so I guess there was more to it than a simple fender bender.”

Sensing Cady's unease, Vic then asked, “Is there something I can do for you?”

Taking a breath, Cady said, “I was wondering if we could talk about – stuff.”

“Sure. What kind of 'stuff'?”

“Well, mainly, why am I the only one running for sheriff? I thought you'd be the one to take over for Dad. It just seems obvious that you'd be his successor.”

“Because you're the politician and I am not.”

“I don't know what that means.”

“Come on, Cady. Look, I've been here what six, maybe seven years now? And after all the shit I've seen Walt has had to put up with – the mayor, fighting with Mathias over the Res jurisdiction, and having to deal with the Feds, among other things -- no thank you! If I was sheriff, the mayor would have a recall election three months after I took office. That's why Walt wanted you to run, he knows you know how to deal with that kind of 'bullshit', in his words.”

“Well, maybe. I guess if I do get elected, we'll just have to see if I can cut it.”

“You mean 'when'. From everything I've heard you're a shoo-in for sure.”

When Cady didn't answer, Vic knew there was more.

“Was there anything else?”

Cady dropped her eyes, not quite able to look into Vic's.

“Now I know it can be THAT bad.”

“No, it's not bad. It's just that, well, if I _do_ get elected, I don't think I'm going to be really comfortable telling you all what to do. Giving orders to you and Ferg and Zack, and even Ruby.”

“Why? If you're the sheriff, that's your job.”

“I know. But all of you are so much more experienced at this than I am. It would be like telling a bartender how to mix your drink.”

Vic took a breath. “Okay, I'm going to tell you what Walt told me when he first hired me. He said that Lucian hired Ruby not long after he was elected, so she's been around a long time. And Ruby knows it all, even if she doesn't act like it. He said that for those first few years he relied on her for almost everything. She knows everything, and she knows how to get things done.”

“That's good to know.”

“Plus, we all want you to succeed in this job, Cady. You'll do just fine, believe me.”

“Thanks. That means a lot. So, once I get elected, is there anything I should be aware of?”

“We all could use more money. I was thinking maybe an extra hundred or hundred fifty a week.”

Cady got a thoughtful look on her face. “Well, I'd have to go over the budget to see if there was enough money for any raises. I'm sure you know that after salaries, the biggest expense is the gas and upkeep on all the vehicles. Plus the uniforms and the ammunition, lights, water, the internet....”

When Cady saw the big grin on Vic's face she stopped. “What?”

“You sound just like a sheriff.”

Cady smiled back. “I guess I do. Well, thanks for the talk, and for the vote of confidence. I'll see you later.”

Vic waited until Cady was almost at the door, then said, “Walt’s home.”

“What? When?”

“He got in yesterday right about dark.”

“How was he?”

“Not bad. He really needed a bath. And he was tired. He said he could use six or eight hours of sleep in a real bed.”

“Did he find any treasure?”

Vic chuckled. “No he didn’t. And I don’t think he’s really been looking. I think he just wanted an excuse to get off by himself, think about nothing, and not have to worry about anything or anyone.”

“Well, I’m glad he’s back, and that he’s okay.” Cady paused for a few seconds then said, “So, you’re still house sitting?”

“Yeah, can’t let the house sit empty.”

“Did you sell your trailer?”

“Thinking about it. You should go see him. He said he’s going to be here for a few days, maybe a week before he heads back out. Got some chores to take care of that I never got around to doing for him.”

“I’ll do that,” Cady replied as she turned the doorknob. “I’ll see you around.”

“I'll be here, in this seat, for another month, anyway. ”

**CHAPTER TWO  
**

**Day 20 and Counting Down**

Cady and Ferg

Cady looked at her watch again, just past 6:30; sunlight was starting to lighten up the top of the building where the sheriff's office was located. She was waiting in her car, and she had seen Ruby, then Vic, drive up and go upstairs. But she was waiting for Ferg. Ten minutes later she saw him drive up in his Trans Am, so she got out. She wanted to talk to him before he went upstairs to join the others.

“Hey, Ferg!” she said loud enough to get his attention. “Got a minute?”

“Cady, good morning, what's up?”

“Oh, good morning to you too. I was wondering if we could talk a bit before you went in.”

“Sure. Anything wrong?”

“Oh, no. Nothing like that.”

Cady hesitated, not sure how she wanted the conversation to start. “Well, it's about the upcoming election.”

“Three weeks away,” Ferg reminded her needlessly.

“I know. And that's kind of a problem, for me.”

“How so?”

“As you may know, as of right now there is no one running against me.”

“Sounds pretty good to me.”

“Yes it does, on the surface. But I've been hearing talk, rumbles, of discontent. Mostly about some kind of 'Longmire dynasty'. Some people don't think I should be running unopposed. Or running at all.”

“So why don't these rumblers step up and throw their hats into the ring?”

“I wondered about that myself. And the only thing I can think of, well only two things, is that either they know they wouldn't stand of chance of being elected even if I weren't running. Or they can't afford the $1500 filing fee to become a candidate for sheriff.”

“Oh. I didn't know there was filing fee.”

“Most people don't until they get the paperwork. It's to make sure whoever runs is serious about it.”

“Makes sense. So, is that all you wanted to talk about?”

“No. Actually I was wondering if you would consider running against me.”

Ferg was temporarily stunned, then said, “Why would I want to do _that_? That's just crazy. There's no way I could beat you. And I don't want to be sheriff anyway. I may not be as appreciated as much as I think I should be, but running for sheriff? Pardon my French, but H-E-Double Hockey Sticks _no_!”

“If you're worried about the filing fee, I'd be glad to give you the money for it. Or lend it to you if you'd rather.”

“Are you even listening to me? Did you hear anything I said? I will not, nor do I want to run for sheriff! Besides, do you know how humiliating it would be if I ran against you and only got a handful of votes? Or none at all?”

“Okay. You've made your point. I understand perfectly. The subject is dropped. But since you're here, when I am elected, is there anything you'd like to see different for you personality? Any particular changes?”

“I'd like to get more field work. Something besides just the forensics part of it. I'm know I'm pretty good with that, but I can do more. I can investigate. I can patrol. And I can do stakeouts. And – I'd like a real sheriff's vehicle so I there won't be all that wear and tear on my car.”

“Well, that's something I'll definitely look into. Depending on the budget, of course. Which I still don't have access to. Anything else?”

“No, I guess not. Look, I've got go, I'm going to be late if I don't.”

“Of course. Oh, I guess you heard about the rally, the campaign rally, at the Red Pony tomorrow evening.”

“Sure, everyone has. And I'm sure everyone will be there.”

“Are you bringing Meg?”

“She'll be there. In fact, we all will – me, Vic and Zack.”

“Well, I appreciate the support.”

“But we'll be in uniform.”

“Why? Isn't that overkill?”

“No, it's for your security. It was Vic's idea.”

“Security? Why would I need police security?”

“Because alcohol and politics don't mix. Especially if those rumblers, or hecklers, or anybody else who doesn't think you should run, show up and start making trouble.”

“I didn't think about that.”

“If you're going to be sheriff, that's the way you have to start thinking. NOW, I really have to go. So if I don't see you before then, I'll see you at the rally.”

As Ferg opened the door, Cady gave it one last shot. “If you change your mind....”

“Hockey sticks,” he said over his shoulder as the door closed behind him.

**CHAPTER THREE  
**

**Day 10 and Counting Down**

Cady and Mathias

Just as soon as Cady entered the Four Arrows Casino, Henry spotted her. “Are you here to wager your campaign contributions?” he asked with a smile.

“Oh no,” she replied. “Nothing like that. I'm meeting Mathias here for lunch.”

“Well, we do have a very find dining room, and if you'd like, I will escort you to it. I believe Mathias is already seated.”

“I would like that very much. Things seem to be going very well for you, and for the casino.”

“Yes, they are. It has not been as easy as I would have liked. But for the most part, I am very satisfied with the way things are going.”

They arrived at the table where Mathias was already sipping on a glass of iced tea.

“I will see you later,” Henry said to Cady, nodded at Mathias, and left.

After sitting down and ordering iced tea for herself, Cady said, “I'm glad you agreed to this meeting.”

“How could I refuse and offer for a free lunch?” Mathias answered. “This isn't some sort of a bribe is it?”

“No, of course not. But since the election is a little over a week away, and since I'm probably going to be elected, I thought it would be good if we could talk things over, clear any air before we butt heads, which I would like to avoid if possible.”

“Perhaps we could hold the discussion until after the meal? My breakfast was very early this morning.”

“Certainly. I'm rather hungry myself."

Thirty minutes later, Mathias had finished his rare, 12 ounce T-Bone steak and baked potato, both covered in ketchup. Cady had finished her Caesar's salad and baked chicken. Both declined dessert.

“You should have had the steak, “Mathias said, “It was excellent.”

“Maybe next time.”

After refills of their iced tea, Mathias said, “You said you wanted us to talk.”

“Yes. I know that in the past you and my dad didn't see eye to eye on things.”

“Many times,” Mathias interjected.

“And since it's become obvious I'm going to be the next sheriff of Absaroka County, I would like it if you and I could have less of a contentious relationship.”

“That would be helpful.”

“So, from your perspective, what was the main problem between you two?”

Mathias thought for a few seconds, then said, “Boundaries.”

“What kind of boundaries?

“Walt Longmire never seemed to understand the boundaries of his authority. And where the boundaries of the Res are, both mine and the Crow Res.”

“Well, in his defense, he was pretty single-minded when it came to going after suspects. And you have to admit, there are places where the boundary of Res and non-Res land is almost impossible to determine.”

“That may be true, but many times he has come onto Res land knowing he was there. Too many times.”

“But what if I, or one of my deputies, was in pursuit of suspect, and this suspect crossed into Res territory, and one of us called to let you know, would you send help, or would you tell us to stop the pursuit and let the suspect escape?”

“I suppose it would depend on who the suspect was – a white man or one of ours.”

“If he was white.”

“I might send help.”

“And if he was from the Res?”

“Then I would definitely tell you to stop and get off my land.”

“Would you arrest him?”

“I might hold him, or her, until further investigation determined what crime was committed, and why this person was a suspect.”

“And if you determined we had just cause to arrest him, or her, would you let us take him into custody?”

“Well, seeing that if he was from the Res, he should be tried on the Res.”

“Mathias, you know that any trial on the Res would have to include the Feds. And you also know how slowly things work with them. It could take months or even years for the suspect to come to trial.”

“That may be. But let me ask you this, what if the situation was reversed, and one of my deputies was chased a felon off the Res into your county?”

“Then I would rendered any assistance I could.”

“And what if my suspect also committed a crime in Absaroka before being captured? Where would the trial to be held?”

“I guess it would depend on which crime was the most serious.”

“And if they were the same? Like murder?”

“Then I guess the first trial would be on the Res.”

“Even if it took months or years?”

“Even if it took months or years.”

Mathias stood up from the table and smiled. “Then maybe we can work together after all.”

“I sincerely hope so, since neither one of us are going away.”

Cady put out her hand and Mathias shook it for a few seconds, and let go. He turned to go, then turned back.

“I assume you are aware that no one on the Res has forgotten that you and that school teacher, Catori Long, kidnapped Tate Dawson from his parents.”

Then Cady got angry. “I hope they also remember that he was cured from scarlet fever when we finally got him the medicine he needed.”

“Or he could have gotten better without the medicine. You don't know.”

“I do know he is alive! Tell me, Mathias, what would have happened if he had died? Would you have arrested his parents for medical neglect?”

“If the Tribal Council determined they were negligent and were responsible for his death, then yes I would have.”

For a few seconds, Cady didn't know what to say, when Mathias continued, “You probably shouldn't come onto the Res by yourself.”

“Are you saying I would be in danger?”

“I'm just saying the Res covers a lot of territory, my deputies and I can't be everywhere all the time, and some people have long memories and even longer resentments.”

“I'll keep that in mind,” she said coldly.

After Mathias left, Cady sat down and ordered another glass of iced tea; she wanted to calm down before getting behind the wheel.

**CHAPTER FOUR  
  
** ****

**Day One and Counting**

Cady and Walt

Sheriff Cady Longmire was sitting behind her desk on her first full day as sheriff. It was 6 am, still too early for Ruby, Vic, Ferg and Zack to be in, so she was surprised to hear a knock on her office door. Then was pleasantly surprised when Walt came in.

“Good morning, Sheriff. Got a minute?”

Cady got up from her chair and met him halfway with a hug. “Good morning to you too,” she replied. “Why are you here, so early?”

Before he answered, Walt noticed that her uniform shirt was at least one size too large for her.

“Planning on gaining some weight sitting behind the desk?”

“Oh, this is Vic's shirt. She loaned me a few of hers until mine get here.”

“You don't have them already?”

“Well, I didn't order them until the election was over. Maybe it was foolish superstition, but I didn't want to jinx it until I was actually elected. They should be here in a week or so.”

Cady went back to her seat behind the desk and Walt sat in the visitor's chair.

“So, how did the election go? A total landslide?” he asked.

“Not quite. I can't see the marked ballots, but I do know a few things. I won with 82% of the ballots cast. Which makes me wonder....”

“Who the other 18% voted for?”

“Kind of. I do know there were a lot of write-in votes cast. Some of them were names like Chuck Wagon, Mary Juana, and Peter Built. And some just had NO, or HELL NO, or NO 'EFFING' WAY! on them. But I still wonder who got got the most legitimate write-in votes.”

“Maybe one day you'll find out. But onto other things. What's your first order of business?”

“Going over the budget. Vic wants everyone to get a raise. And Ferg wants a real police car. I have a feeling I'm going to have to see the mayor about increasing the budget for the department.”

“Well, I can tell you, there isn't any money for a new truck or SUV for Ferg, but you might be able to get a used one at a reasonable price, or maybe lease something. But raises wouldn't be a bad start.”

“So, any words of wisdom? Any sage advice you'd care to impart?”

Walt thought for a few moments. “Trust your deputies. They're all more experienced than you are so you should consider any suggestions they make. And don't be afraid to ask Ruby anything.”

“I know. Vic already mentioned that to me – she knows it all.”

“It wouldn't hurt to acknowledge anything they do that helps make your job easier. But try not to play favorites.”

“Like you did with Vic?”

“I tried not to. But after Branch died, she was the most experienced deputy I had, so sometimes I had to call on her to do more. But since you mentioned it, I know you and Zack are kind of an item, so....”

“Yes, I know. I need to walk a fine line with him.”

“And don't forget that as sheriff, at the end of the day, everything that happens in this department, and everything your deputies do or say is your responsibility. It's you that the mayor, the Feds, the press and public opinion will look to for answers.”

“I know.”

“Also, keep in mind that sometimes your people will screw up. And when they do, and when you need to chew them out, do it behind closed doors. More than likely, they will know what they did wrong, so berating them in front of the rest of the office won't ensure the loyalty you will need.”

Cady nodded thoughtfully. “That is good advice, thanks.” Then she suddenly changed the subject. “In case you hadn't heard, I had a sit down with Mathias a week or so ago.”

“I heard. Henry said the two of you had lunch at the casino. But he didn't have any details. So how was it?”

“At first it wasn't so bad. Mostly we talked about jurisdiction, trying to coordinate my department and his about chasing after the bad guys on to and off the Res.”

“Did you figure anything out?”

“I think we did; on paper anyway. But then, just as were about to go, he brought up when Catori and I tried to get Tate Dawson to the hospital to get the medicine he needed for his Scarlet Fever.”

“You got lucky on that.”

“No, Dad, we weren't lucky. He _needed_ that medicine. He would have died without it.”

“I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about you two taking him away from his parents to do it.” Walt put up one hand to stop Cady's response. “If he had wanted to, Mathias would have had every right to have called in the F.B.I. You and Catori kidnapped that child, there is no way to spin that. And if the Feds weren't so distrusted by everyone on the Res, including the Tribal Council, there's a good chance he would have done just that!”

“Well, I guess. But that wasn't the end of it! He also told me in so many words that I wouldn't be safe by myself on the Res. He said he couldn't be everywhere at once. If that's not a veiled threat to keep me off the Res, I don't know what is.”

“Maybe. But maybe he is just trying to keep you safe. If anyone knows the emotional temperament of the Cheyenne, Mathias does. So, if you have to go on the Res, take Vic or Zack or even Ferg with you. At least for the next few months, six months. Maybe tempers will have cooled down by then.”

For a minute or so, nothing was said. Then Cady changed the subject again. “Vic said she sold her trailer.”

“She did.”

“So now she's a permanent resident in your house?”

“As much as I've been gone, it only makes sense for her to live there. And it's better than her trailer.”

“I suppose.”

Walt stood up. “Well, I'm going to go. I just wanted to see you again, and to talk a bit. I have some things to take care of before tomorrow. I'm going back out for a few weeks and I want to get an early start.”

“Still looking for that treasure?”

“Not really. If I find it, fine. If I don't, fine too.”

“Oh, one last thing. Although she didn't say anything specific, Vic did mention that six or seven months from now, she will want a couple of months leave of absence. And the only reason I bring it up is that I am assuming you will be around?”

“I will.”

“Good. Because with Vic not here, I may need a temporary deputy from time to time.”

“Sure. If you need me.”

“Thanks.”

Walt was just about to open the door to leave when Cady added one more thing.

“Hey, Dad,” she said smiling, “I'm really happy for you and Vic.”

Walt smiled back. “So am I.”

**The End**


End file.
